How Percy Jackson Could Have Ended
by Epic Man 0107
Summary: The war is over. Gaea is finally asleep. It seems our fellow demigods can actually have a moment of peace. But the Fates are never kind. Surprises in store, journey with the demigods in a epic quest. Only this time, they're going back to the past.
1. Prologue

**Hello people!**

 **First time writing on fanfic! Yeah! (party streamers explode everywhere) Hope you guys enjoy the story (No really, I do. But pushing that fav and follow button will make me squeal like a pig on steroids). Lights! Camera! ACTION!**

 **Disclaimer: Ugh! _Why_ can't I own Percy Jackson? Sadly, it belongs to** **Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Present Day**

 **Percy POV:**

You've probably been to quite a few parties. Fun, drinks, the likes. But Olympian Parties, you've never been to a party unless it was an Olympic one. But, you can't have a party without a party pooper (well actually you can but you _are_ a demigod so...).

Annabeth and I were sitting on the beach watching Hephaestus Grade-A fireworks and for once having a moment of peace. For some reason, one of the fireworks was a flying celestial bronze dragon. I thought it looked a lot like the dragon Beckondorf, Silena, Annabeth, and I saved. Oh gods. Beckondorf. Silena. Thinking of those names bring so many memories. It makes me wonder how there doing in Elysium. I should go ask Uncle Hades. Speaking of Hades, he and Hestia were granted temples on Olympus for there "cooperation with the Olympians". Oh yeah, after the party, we're going to Olympus for the post-war meeting whatever that is. Arghh! Stupid ADHD. Makes me go off topic. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, back to the fireworks.

Wait, is it just me or did that "celestial bronze dragon firework" get a lot closer. I voiced my thoughts to Annabeth.

"Hmmm, now that I think of it, you're right. Must be an illusion caused by Hephaestus who modified the angle and trajectory to cr-"

She was cut off when the "celestial bronze metal firework" spewed fire into the sky, lighting up everything in a fiery orange hue. I instinctively reached for my pen Riptide and Annabeth, her dagger.

"Peace people! I come in Peace!" came a voice from atop the dragon.

It was only then that I realized someone was riding the dragon. Two people actually. "Holy Zeus! Is that Leo?!" Mutters of astonishment flew through the crowd of campers faster than fire and kerosene (or rumors in a high school). The dragon (Annabeth said his name was Fatness or something) started to fly down quickly. I put Riptide back in my pocket while I waited for Fatness to land.

* * *

 **Leo's POV:**

Going back to Camp Half-blood was nerve-wracking. Only Calypso kept me from hyperventilating.

"Its okay," she said reassuringly "what could go wrong."

Dang, I swear that girl has charmspeak sometimes. Of course, Festus blew fire in the air signaling he agreed with Calypso.

Suddenly, I heard screams below among my fellow campers. What was going on I wondered.

"I think there pointing at us" Calypso says.

I groaned inwardly. "Peace people. I come in PEACE! Festus, bring us down." I muttered that last part so only Festus and Calypso could hear.

He folded his wings and dove down. At the last second, he furled open his wings and glided gently down. Calypso and I dismounted and were immediately mobbed by questions. I looked around trying to find some familiar faces.

I spotted Jason and Piper in the crowd with surprised but ecstatic expressions. Percy and Annabeth were walking hand-in-hand with similar expressions. I couldn't find Hazel and Frank anywhere until I heard a familiar voice in the crowd say "Leo?"

"By the gods. It really is you!"Hazel shrieked in delight. She ran over to hug me. The crowd cooed in delight (probably the Aphrodite kids).

"Uh where's Frank?"

"Here" came a voice from behind.

I turned and saw Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, and Frank.

"Where's Nico?" I questioned.

"Doing normal Son of Hades stuff. Probably contacting Bianca or-"

"Present". A dark, low voice called.

Everyone's head turned and looked at the now present son of Hades.

"What!" He exclaimed in a exasperated manner.

"I can still go outside you know." An awkward silence followed.

"Yes you can." A mysterious voice called from the shadow.

Once again, heads were turned and surprised shouts were made when a man stepped out of the shadows.

He (or was it a she) had black clothes littered with stars and galaxies. You couldn't see his face, nor any other part of his flesh, but you could see his eyes, which were pure white.

"I have come for the Chosen Seven along with Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Calypso, Grover Underwood, and Rachael Elizabeth Dare."

"Who are you. And what do you want." Thalia demanded.

"Ah. Thalia Grace. As persistent as always. I am Chaos." Right after those words left his mouth, pandemonium broke out.

"SILENCE!" Zeus commanded "what are you doing here." Zeus asked with a bit of fear outlining his speech.

"I merely wish to show the Seven and the names I called an alternate view of the Titan war, the Giant war, and post-war consequences. I want to show them what they prevented. I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder rumbled in the distance like a gavel on wood.

"Alright, we'll do it. Only how are we going to get there?" Annabeth asked.

Chaos snapped his fingers and a swirling portal opened. "That's how." More gasps rippled across the crowd.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered and stepped through the portal.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading my first fanfiction story. Hopefully you liked it. Please comment on your thoughts of the story, did you like it, did you not? Have any suggestions? Don't hold back, I look forward to reading your comments.**


	2. Yancy Academy

**Hi guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? I'm gonna start another story cause I'm me. Its called "What Happened After The War" if you want to check it out. Before any further ado, lights! Camera! Action!**

* * *

 **Act I**

 **The Lighting Failure**

 **6 Years Ago**

 **Yancy Academy**

 **New York, New York**

 **Leo's POV:**

A sudden falling sensation gripped my stomach followed bye a sharp, searing pain on my foot. And then, while I was already lying flat on the ground, something heavy hit me causing me to almost lose my lunch. "Ooof!"

"Oh gods Leo! I am so so sorry." I heard the person on top of me say.

"It's okay... Hazel." I awkwardly stared at her. It was silent for a second. Not the comfortable kind, the kind you just want to run away from and break the silence.

"Ahhhhhhh!" My head jerked up to see Rachael falling right on top of us. Camp Half-Blood must really put you in shape because the next thing I knew, I was pushing Hazel out of the way and then I rolled to the side. Hazel got back to her senses and caught Rachael.

"Ahhhhhh... oh, thanks."

"Look out!" and Jason comes out of the sky looking like a blonde idiot **(no offense).**

"Heads up" and party joins the Percy. I mean...

"Don't forget me." came Annabeth somersaulting back up.

"And me." Thalia said wrapping her arms around Annabeth's shoulders in a sisterly way.

"Don't forget your favorite satyr" Grover chirped.

"Present" Nico said without emotion.

I took a look around and found that I could see through all of my friends. It was as if they all turned into a ghost.

"Uhmm. Guys, you look like ghosts." I tempted.

"That's because we're in the past." Chaos' grand voice declared, making us all jump.

"Where did you come from!" Thalia demanded angrily.

"Just now" Chaos replied casually "Well? Lets get started. First stop, Yancy Academy."

"What!" Percy exclaimed "We're going to that place! Why do the fates hate me so much."

"Cause your Seaweed Brain" Annabeth teased.

"Lets get this over with" Percy said and marched after Chaos.

"You heard Aquaman. Let's get this over with" I kidded.

"Shut it Repair Boy" Percy grumbled from ahead.

* * *

 **This Line Breaks Name is Larry**

* * *

"So this is Yancy." I said as we walked through the infamous building "Doesn't look like much."

"What are you talking about! This place is _amazing_!" Hazel gushed. She ran through the hallways like an excited child who just had coffee. "Wow! You guys have air conditioning?"

"Yes Hazel. This isn't the 1940's." Percy intoned.

Chaos cleared his throat. "Anyway, what can go wrong will go wrong. That's Murphy's law. Soon, right after Percy left for Camp Half-Blood, the brakes of the bus Percy used to get to the museum would not work causing a crash. What happens here is the possibility that the furies broke the breaks on the ride to the museum."

"So you mean that the bus would crash like it did in New York." Annabeth stated.

"Not necessarily. Let's see what could've happened."

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Suddenly, we saw a bus roll out of the parking lot. The bus screeched out and barreled onto the road. It came to a red light. But instead of stopping, it kept on barreling forward.

"Lets get closer." Chaos said.

We floated closer to the bus. I could see a 12 year old Percy inside.

"Pull the emergency break" he shouted.

"Not so fast." Everyone, including the kids on the bus gasped.

"What are you doing Mrs. Dodds" Percy demanded.

"Alecto! Stop this!" Chiron (well Chiron in wheelchair form) said.

"Whats happening" some kid on the bus shouted.

Chiron snapped his fingers and everyone on the bus (except Percy) went cross-eyed and slumped in their seats. Alecto used the confusion and lunged for Percy.

"Look o-" I stopped. This was an illusion caused by Chaos. Percy was right next to me. Not on that bus.

percy **(A/N: I will call 12 year old Percy percy and 17 year old Percy Percy)** ducked and lunged for the emergency brakes and pulled.

The bus screeched to a stop and sent everyone flying forward.

"Perseus Jackson. The boy who's been giving my master lots of trouble."

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Dodds."

Suddenly, Mrs. Dodds eyes glowed an ugly shade of red. Her fingers elongated, turning them into sharp claws, and her teeth stretched and morphed into fangs. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings, turning her into a shriveled, old bat hag with sharp, pointy talons and dripping, yellow fangs. A flaming orange whip materialized into her claws.

"Percy! Catch!" I heard Chiron yell. He threw a familiar looking ballpoint pen into the air. "That's a kindly one! One of Hades' three punishers! Remember our lessons!"

Alecto lashed out with her whip just as percy ducked. He dove for the pen and uncapped it. Immediately, it elongated into the long glowing bronze sword we all knew today. Alecto cracked her whip again.

"You think you can beat me?! In combat?! Ha! I am a Fury! Servant of Hades himself! Lets see how you foolish child can fight!"

percy had that determined look on his face that I still admired about him. He held the sword ready. Alecto lunged. percy swung his sword just in time to cut off a part of Alecto's whip.

Alecto got a dangerous fire in her eye.

"YOU DARE TOUCH MY WHIP! HOW DARE YOU!" she shouted in a mad rush. "I WILL _DESTROY_ YOU FOR THAT!"

She lashed her whip with twice as much power and stalked towards percy.

 **Ahahahahahah! Cliff hanger!**

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

W

A

I

T

AHAHAHAHAH

jk

i lied

scroll down for the rest of the story

 **Still in Annabeth's POV**

percy readied his sword. Just as Alecto reached him, percy lunged forward with his sword and scored a hit.

I was so tense I couldn't even cheer.

"YOU THINK THAT SCRATCH WILL HURT ME! I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF HURT!"

She lashed her whip with so much power, it left a long burning blood red laceration that stretched across his skin, cut so deep that you could see some bone. percy cried out in pain.

I started to cry.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted.

"Pathetic" Alecto spat "I'd expect a thief to put up more of a fight."

"theif, i... am... no... th...eif." percy replied with his dying breath.

* * *

 **Finally. Sorry about that. After my vacation, I faced a huge writers block (along with getting sidetracked) so it took me a long time to write this chapter. Stupid ADHD makes me think of other things instead of what I'm doing right now. Chapters will be coming quicker. At least I hope.**


	3. Montaulk

**So! How'd you like that last chapter! Like it! Hate it! Didn't read! I know you guys probably didn't like having Percy dead but don't worry, he's up and at 'em because that was an path that could've happened. You'll see in this chapter.**

* * *

 **ACT II**

 **The Lighting Failure**

 **6 Years Ago**

 **An isolated cabin**

 **Montauk, New York**

 **Frank's POV:**

"Can someone explain to me what just happened" Percy asked.

"If Alecto had been any smarter the day you went to the museum, you would have died" Annabeth sniffed.

"But he didn't die" Chaos interjected "once again, I'm going to say that this is an illusion, only an image of what could've happened. Not all of these images will result in death or sadness. Percy and his friends will experience luck from time to time. _But,_ the illusions I show you are not the only possibilities that could've happened. There are thousands of paths that will result from a single action and thousands before that single action."

"So your saying that Percy could've died, but didn't die." Leo put out.

"Precisely" Chaos said.

 **(Blah blah blah. This is all really boring and this isn't the best explanation, but it is important to the story line. If you want to skip this part, get up, twirl around three times eat an apple, then scroll down to the next line break.)**

"I get it now" Percy stated "What happened there could've happened in reality but didn't. It was only a possibility."

"Yeah" Chaos repeated a bit impatiently"Now that that's cleared up, lets move on, shall we?"

* * *

 **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break** **Line Break**

* * *

"I wonder what will happen next" I mumbled as we were whisked away by Chaos' wind.

"Probably something about Percy" Hazel said cheekily.

"Yeah, your right" I said with a sigh.

"What's wrong" Hazel questioned.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"What is it" she pestered.

"Its just that I don't know what will happen when it finally shows what will happen at Camp Jupiter."

"It'll be fine. What could possibly go wrong"

I kind of wished that she didn't say that because when anyone said that, something wrong happened.

"Here we are." Chaos boomed

That startled me out of my train of thoughts.

We were in front of a old looking apartment in downtown Manhattan.

"This is our old apartment" Percy stated dumbly.

"Correct" Chaos replied.

"That means nothing bad happened at the museum." Percy stated with a hint of happiness.

"Correct again. You killed a fury just as planned and the mist obscured that. Nothing changed."

"Nothing changed" Percy repeated.

"Yes"

"Yes!" Percy did a little victory dance "I was prepared to die at the museum like that other time. I thought you would keep showing me images of me dying!"

" _Percy_ , don't think like that." Annabeth chided.

"Well not every image is going to be so pessimistic" Chaos muttered a bit miffed. "Or at least I think. Well, there's only one way to find out! Next image please!"

As the image resumed, we saw a young looking woman that slightly resembled Percy walk into the building.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson!" Nico, Grover, and Thalia piped.

All of a sudden, we were jerked forward.

"Ewwww" Rachael cried "who lives here?"

In front of me was the biggest mess I've ever seen. On the floor sat beer bottles and cans along with cigarette butts strewn across the floor at least 3 feet deep. On the lampshades hung dirty underwear and every time something moved, you could hear clinking and crinkling. In addition to that, you could hear ESPN blaring from the TV.

"My stepfather" Percy responded grimly.

"Mr. Blofis lived like this?" Rachael questioned unbelieving.

'My _other_ stepfather" Percy replied.

"As if that helps." Rachael grumbled.

'Percy had a stepfather' I wondered. I was startled out of my thoughts at the sound of a door creaking open pushing through the layer of trash pardoning an exhausted looking Mrs. Jackson through the doorway. She trudged through the layer of garbage undeterred by the smell only to be stopped by Percy's stepfather's rough drunk voice.

"Sally, make me some bean dip woman!" Several people gasped at the statement.

"Yes dear, coming right up dear." Disbelief was etched clearly in everyone's (except Percy) facial expression.

"She actually puts up with this bag of shit!?" Rachael basically screamed.

"Geez Rachael, calm down. This is just the past. But the _past_ made me wonder if there was more to Percy's stepfather than a drunk gambling addict.

 **Annabeth's POV:**

Percy never brought the subject of his stepfather up. To be fair, I never asked. I only really knew Mrs. Jackson and a little bit of Mr. Blofis. But to see that one of Percy's stepfathers lived like this made me wonder what Seaweed Brain's life was like under the demigod life. I looked at Seaweed Brain and saw he was stoic. I pitied him. Having to reminisce on past memories.

"Percy!" a woman's voice sounded out. I visibly saw Percy flinch.

Mrs. Jackson looked happy and young again. She swept percy into her open arms.

"Oh Percy, you've grown since Christmas!"

"Momma's boy" Thalia said rolling her eyes. Percy said nothing.

Mrs. Jackson carried a bag of entirely blue candy and as she handed it to percy, she bombarded him with questions. Was he doing okay? Did anything bad happen to him?

Suddenly, she was interrupted by Gabe's drunken shout.

"Get me some bean dip woman!"

Next to me, I could feel Percy's hand clench. I gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"In a sec dear!" Mrs. Jackson replied.

After more questions about percy, Mrs. Jackson proposed that they go to Montauk for three nights. percy's eyes lit up but carried an expression of doubt.

"Really?" he questioned.

"Of course. Right after I get changed."

Once again, they were interrupted by Gabe's shout of 'get me bean dip woman'.

"Coming right up dear, we were just talking about the trip."

"You actually meant that." Gabe stated dumbly. He scratched his head as if he was trying to contemplate what she just said. "Your paying for this from your clothes budget right?"

"Of course honey. In fact, you'll get a seven layer bean dip instead."

Gabe's eyes got wide.

"If you hurry up with the bean dip and make the kid apologize for interrupting my poker game than I'll let you go." Gabe pondered for a bit. "Oh yeah. The car only goes there and back. Nowhere else."

Mrs. Jackson made a gesture to percy.

"Fine" he stated. percy knelt before Gabe, and with words laced heavily with sarcasm, he proposed "Your highness, I am truly sorry for interrupting your extremely important poker game."

Gabe softened a bit, tricked by percy's sarcasm.

"Alright twerp. You can go."

Mrs. Jackson thanked him multiple times and went to make the bean dip. An hour later, they were set to go.

"Not a scratch on the car retard. Got it?"

A sigh arose from the group watching. They were kind of used to it by now.

As Gabe turned around, a seemingly invisible force forced Gabe flying into the apartment unceremoniously as percy made the Ancient Greek voodoo gesture.

My jaw dropped. That didn't even seem possible. Apparently, I wasn't the only person that thought that.

"C'mon." Mrs Jackson said a bit hurriedly and they rolled out of their apartment out of Eastern New York.

* * *

 **Line Break says hi.**

* * *

A car pulled up next to a weathered old cabin at the side of the beach and out walked percy and his mother Sally Jackson. The two figures walked into the cabin and started a cleaning routine. Finally, percy and his mom walked onto the beach and had a campfire.

"So Percy, how was your school year?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

percy stiffened. He clearly didn't want his mom to know about the Fury attack. "Fine,' he replied stiffly. "school was fine."

"Honey, I don't want you to feel bad that you got expelled." Mrs. Jackson's voice was laced with reasoning and love.

"I'm not mad that i got expelled!" percy exclaimed. "I'm just stressed. Yeah I'm just stressed." percy repeated it as if he was trying to convince himself.

Sally Jackson eyes basically screamed that she didn't believe him. "I'm just worried okay? With your dad ju-". She stopped abruptly.

"What? What about my dad?" percy demanded.

"Nothing. It's just-, its late. You should probably go to sleep. Its getting late."

"But-"

"No buts, just go to sleep." percy grudgingly agreed and trudged towards the cabin. Sally sighed sadly and looked back nostalgically at the flames. After a few minutes, Sally left the fire burning and walked back into the cabin.

* * *

 **This line break is nervous.**

* * *

 **Thalia's POV**

*boom* _*shhhhh*_ _*boom* *shhhhh* ._ The sound of the waves crashing into the sand shattered percy's dream and startled him awake. _Hurricanes already?_ I thought. But then I realized this had to be the work of Poseidon. He was mad.

percy's mom burst into his room and said the word they all dreaded. "Hurricanes." She dragged percy in his pajamas out the door only to be greeted by grover the goat.

"Perseus Jackson!" grover yelled, "what in the name of Zeus were you thinking?"

"Percy," percy's mom whipped around to face her son. "Explain."

percy seemed at a loss for words. "B-B-but... OMG Grover your legs!"

"PERCY!" sally reprimanded his son.

"Later Percy, Sally drive." He said tersely. "You know where."

They all hurriedly piled into Gabe's 1978 Camaro and quickly sped away from the cabin.

"Percy, spill." mrs. jackson said.

He quickly filled her in on the details. "So at Yancy, Mrs. Dodds turned into a jacked up looking batman and attacked me. Then Mr. Brunner turned into a horse and tossed me a pen which turned into a sword that I used to turn her to dust. Then goat boy-"

"It's satyr Percy, satyr."

"Then satyr over here and Mr. Brunner started to talk about 'too early, and not possible' or whatever. So after that incident, Grover started to act up and then the end of the year rolled around. So Grover and I took a greyhound home, which eventually broke down. While we were waiting for it to start back up, I saw this trio of old women knitting a gigantic sock which they then cut an-"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" sally shrieked, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!"

At my side, I could see Annabeth shaking the living daylights out of Percy, yelling the exact same thing as Mrs. Jackson as if they were reading the same script. And as if the fates had decreed this, both said at the exact same time, "What, I didn't think it was important," in a meek manner. While Percy kissed Annabeth to calm her down, percy had no such luxury.

sally turned nervous all of a sudden and grover did nothing to help when he shouted, "Sally, please hurry." and pointed at the weird shadow that had just bellowed.

The car swerved left past the Camp Half-Blood sign we all knew too well. percy managed to catch a better glimpse at the dark shadow that was lost in the rain.

"Come on, come on, come on." sally muttered.

percy had a billion different emotions written on his face, most of which were confusion. "Mom. Where are we going?"

percy's mom only gave a grunt as she raced to reach the now visible pine tree. My pine tree I realized. But with a roar, the Minotaur materialized behind them and chucked the car like it had just stole its favorite toy sword. The car rolled and stumbled to a smoking stop at the foot of Half-Blood hill. The car started to smoke, which is never a good sign.

Inside the car was worse. Everyone sported multiple cuts and bruises, but luckily, no major injuries were shown. They all hurried to get out of the car and ran for the pine.

"Quick grover, get camp reinforcements," sally ordered.

Grover sprinted as fast as his furry little farm legs could carry him towards Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy, we have to run," Mrs. Jackson shouted but was interrupted by a large furry face sniffing _way_ into their personal space. It roared and grabbed the nearest thing it could find, which was percy's mom. It grabbed her by the neck, choking her.

percy did the only logical thing. He charged the Minotaur. The freaking Minotaur. Maybe in percy world that made sense, but here on earth, that was either incredibly stupid, or incredibly brave. Your pick.

Back to the story, he sprinted behind the Minotaur and climbed it's shaggy back. Then he tried to snap off the now bucking bull's horn. The Minotaur managed to shake percy off, but with the cost of a horn. Things only got worse. After percy's fall, something snapped and the Minotaur went ballistic. The good news was that the Minotaur let go of percy's mom and was now heavily unbalanced because of the loss of his horn. The bad news was the fact that percy now had a broken arm and Mrs. Jackson was unconscious. The Minotaur charged the fallen hero in an act of revenge. percy tried to roll into attacking position with the horn as a weapon but only managed to graze its hide. The Minotaur grabbed him by his neck and started choking him. By now, camp reinforcements had arrived only to witness percy's neck being snapped accompanied by an agonizing scream.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, but if your a writer like me, you know that Fan fiction isn't your highest priority. But nonetheless, I will try to the best of my ability to bring you the next chapter to this story. Comments on this story is greatly appreciated, but please, no fire.**


End file.
